How it happend
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: I have gone back and fixed Chapter one, I will be doing this to the rest of the story and finish what I'd started. So all those who liked it get ready for the end to this story that I had abandoned so long ago. The stories the same, with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

How it happened

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

In an ally outside of a bar came a sound. It sounded like a struggle, in the ally was three guy's. One was black wearing a black cap, he had a red jacket on and blue jeans. He was in front of the ally struggling with a guy, that guy happened to be Jack. Jack Mercer. Behind Jack was another guy, he was white, and he was wearing a black no sleeve shirt and blue shorts. It just happened to be the middle of winter, in fact it was almost the anniversary of his mothers death. They forced Jack on his knee's, the guy behind him tied his hand's behind his back. Jack had a gag in his mouth.

Two week's earlier.

Jack was in a room, he was sitting in a gray chair. He had on a red t-shirt, and blue jeans, he was also where his black jacket and white shoes. He was looking at the floor. Across from him sat a woman. She had long black hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a black skirt, white blouse and black dress shoes. She was looking at Jack, with her hands folded across her lap and her left leg over his right knee. After a few minutes of this silence she decided to say something. "It's been three months since you started coming here, what has changed since I first met you Jack?" She had a sweet kind voice. He looked up at her and said "I'm no longer scared to leave my apartment."

"How long has it been ever since that night?"

"Three month's and two days."

"What happened that night?"

"I-I was raped by two guy's."

She smiled at him "I'm glad that you can say it, you've come along way. Three months ago you were in complete denial trying to hide from what happened and everyone else. You remember what we talked about last week?" Jack just nodded mutely. "Have you told your brothers yet like we talked about?" She asked, never taking that kind look off of Jack. That's one of the reasons he loves coming to her, she was kind and caring and didn't judge.

"No Miss. Barlow." Jack said after a couple of minutes.

"Jack, call me Sue, or even Susan, not Miss. Barlow." He nodded. "Are you still having the nightmares."

"Yes, and no. I have them every so often, when I don't talk to Bobby."

"Okay, and what do you talk to Bobby about."

"Everything, what I've been doing, what I've been eating. If I've gotten a gig yet."

"But you haven't told him about that night." He shook his head. "Okay." The timer went off. "That's all we got for today Jack, now I want to tell you something. I want you to go home, call your brother Bobby, and tell him that you're coming home for a few weeks. And if they ask you what's wrong just tell them 'I'll tell you when I'm ready too.' And Jack, when your ready to tell them about that night, you tell them." Jack stood up and so did she. "But what if I'm never ready, and what if they look at me different, like I'm dirty or something." She walked over and stood by him, she put her arm around his shoulder's and said "If they're the brother's you say they are, then they will not care, they will love you no matter what." She let him go.

He walked out the door and said "Okay, I'll go home. And I'll spend sometime with my brother's. But I'm still scared."

"That's okay, it's normal." Jack said goodbye and left for his apartment. When he got home he took off his jacket and went to pick up the phone. He walked back and closed the door locking it. With phone in hand he headed to his room, and started to pack. As he packed he called Bobby. Bobby picked up about the third "Hello." Came the gruff voice of his brother, Jack couldn't help but smile at that sound. Bobby always made him feel safe and protected, even when he teases him or calls him those nicknames.

"Hey Bobby it's Jack."

"Jackie you fucker where you been I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you that I'm coming home for a visit."

"That's great. Angel and Jerry will love to hear it."

"Yeah, I'm getting on a plane tonight and I'll be there in the morning, could you come and pick me up."

"Sure you little fairy."

"Thanks' Bobby, I'll see you then."

"You too Jackie." They both hung up. Jack finished packing and left locking the door, he told the man who he's renting the apartment from, then took off for the airport. He was nervous, he had never been this nervous. Not ever since he had first come to the Mercer house.


	2. Chapter 2

How it happened

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

_He was twelve when he was brought to live at the Mercer home. Jack had been nervous, ever house he'd lived in before he had been abused and used and was scared that would happen again. But to Jack's surprise, he liked his brother's right away, he just didn't know them that well. He was kind of scared of Bobby, Bobby was rough, and he picked on him a lot. But then one day Jack was walking home and he got attacked by some bully's at school. Bobby was going to the store for Evelyn. And he saw some guy's push Jack into an ally, so he ran into the ally to see those guy's beat up on Jack. Now Jack can fight off one, maybe even two, but not three or four. Bobby came up to one and punched him, he punched him so hard that he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He caught the other's attention. "Hello boy's. I believe that's my brother you're beating the shit out of." They ran off, Jack started to get up. Bobby came up to him and helped him up. "You okay Jackie." Jack nodded. That's when he realized how much Bobby cared about him, even though he pick's on him a lot._

Jack was pulled from his memories as the plane was landing. Jack left the plane and grabbed his bag's. Someone came up behind him, and grabbed him around his waist. Jack's inside's jumped, he even yelped. The guy put him down "Hey Jackie it's me." Jack turned around to see Angel. His breathing had became rough and shallow when Angel had picked up, was going back to normal, for a minute there he thought it was them again, from his nightmares. But he was glad that it was just his brother Angel. "Oh, Angel don't scare me like that."

Angel was surprised by the reaction he got, Jack had never acted like that before when he's grabbed him by surprise in the past. That worried Angel more then he liked. "Okay, well Bobby's waiting in the car with Jerry."

"Okay." Jack picked up his stuff and followed Angel. After they got Jack's bags put in the trunk and Jack sitting in the back seat with Jerry, Bobby behind the wheel the car said as he started her up" How's it been going Cracker Jack."

"Okay I guess." There was a hint of something that Angel picked up on, Bobby picked up on it as well. Jerry on the other hand was on the cell with his wife. Bobby gave a quick glance to Angel before speaking again. "Well, you don't sound okay."

"I'm fine I promise." He said. Jerry hung up with his wife a few minutes later, he look at Jack and smiled. "Hey Jackie, how's New York been treating you?" Jerry asked.

"It's okay."

"Good, so how's it been going in New York for you?" Bobby asked. Jack didn't answer him. He was remember what happened three month's ago.

Flashback

_Jack had been walking home from work, he had been working in a bar. Some guy's had been hitting on him, some of the pick up lines had been really cheesy, most the time he'd say yes, but not this time, he was to busy thinking of Bobby. He had been saving up some money to go back and tell Bobby just how he feels, but it's been a slow process. So when the guys asked him out, he turned them down, and told them that he wasn't gay, even though it was a complete lie. They didn't believe him. As he was walking by an ally on his way home, those same guy's. There was only two of them, grabbed him and pushed him in the ally. The guy's were strong, and they had taken Jack by surprise. They tied his hand's behind his back, they pushed him on his knee's. The guy in front of him started to undo his pants. The guy behind him was taking Jack's pant's off._

Flashback end

Jerry shook Jack and said "Jackie, hey Jackie." Jack shook his head. "Yeah." He was glad that he was pulled from his thought's. "You okay Jackie?" Bobby asked. Jack nodded. "Are you sure, I thought you were crying." Jack realized that he had been crying. Just a few tears had rolled down his check's. Jack whipped his face. "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay, well you can go to bed when we get home if you want." He nodded.

Jack tried not to think about what happened. His therapist had given him a cell phone if he ever felt the need to call her. Of course he did. But he didn't want to call her in front of his brother's. But as soon as they got home, Jack took his bag's up to his old room. He closed the door, pulled out his cell phone and called her. The phone rang a couple of time's before Susan picked up "Hello." She said.

"Yeah, Sue it's me Jack."

"Oh Jackie, how's it going."

"Okay, I just got home with my brother's. I need to talk to you."

"Alright what happened?"

"I had another flashback of that night." He sat on his bed. As he was talking to Susan, Sophie walked past his bed room, the door was open a crack. Sophie was going to marry Angel. Even though Angel doesn't know it yet. Sophie stayed there listening, she knows it wrong but there was something in his voice that told her to stay. "Jack it's gonna be okay, tell me what happened." Susan said in that kind and gentle voice.

"Well Bobby had just asked me about New York and how things have been. I wanted to tell him, I was going to, but then I thought of all the things that could've happened, what he might have said, Jerry and Angel were in the car too and I just couldn't do it." Jack said as tears were flowing freely down his face. Sophie could hear the desperation in his voice, the fear, she went downstairs where Bobby, Angel and Jerry were. "Guys, I think something's wrong with Jack." They instantly stopped their talking and laughing and focused on her. "What makes you think that?" Bobby asked.

"I just heard him on the phone talking to someone, he was crying guys, something about wanting to tell you about New York, but he was scared of your reaction." Sophie informed them. They talked for awhile, but decided that when Jack was readying to talk about it, then he would, until then they weren't going to push the subject. So with that said Sophie went to the kitchen to make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

How it happened

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

After dinner Sophie got up to take care of the dishes. "So Jackie, how's things in New York?" Bobby asked, he hoped Jack might be open and tell them what's wrong. But it didn't happen. Jack looked up at him, "Okay I guess."

"Hey, let's go get a drink at the bar." Bobby said.

"Good idea." Angel said. "Sophia, we'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Fine go." Sophia didn't sound happy. Angel looked at his brothers, "I better stay, you guys have fun." Angel said, not like he wasn't going to have fun. "I'll catch up with you later Jackie." Jack just nodded as he walked out with Bobby and Jerry.

At the bar they were drinking and having a good time, when Jack looked up and saw two guys at the end of the bar. One was wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and a sports jacket.

The other was wearing no shirt, and black pants. They were staring right at him. His hand's were starting to shake, the guy in the jacket gave Jack a look, then smiled and kissed him through the air. "Jack, are you okay?" Bobby asked. Jack jumped up, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." He went to the restroom. He hid in one of the stalls. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed Sue. Sue picked up on the other end "Hello." She said.

"Hey Sue, it's Jack, they're here."

"Who they sweetie?"

"They, them, the guys."

"Oh, well, get out of there.""What am I going to tell my brothers."

"Tell them...You're not feeling well and would like to go home."

"Okay, thanks Sue, you're the best. Could I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure sweetie, anything."

"Well, I'd like to tell my brothers, but not alone, could you come here."

"Be there in the morning, bye." She hung up. Then he hung up. He opened the stall door and came out. The guy in just pants grabbed Jackie and pushed him against the wall, they had come in while he was on the phone. "Well, look at who we have." The guy in the jacket said. Jackie closed his eyes, he was scared, he wished Bobby was here. "Yeah, what should we do with him." The other asked.

"Well, let him go would be one thing." Bobby said behind them with a gun pointed at the guy holding Jackie. The guy let Jack go. Jackie ran to Bobby. "You ever touch my brother again and I'll kill you." He put the gun away after they got outside of the bar. "Jackie, what the hell was that."

"N-nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine." Bobby didn't sound happy about that, but if that's what Jackie wanted. Then that's what Jackie gets.


	4. Authors Note

How it happened

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Authors Notes:

I want to tell all my readers that I will be finishing this story in the next week or two. It's been awhile I know. Reason why I'm going back and redoing the past chapters, I think it's best that everyone go back to read them again, things have changed, some stuff has been added, some removed to make it a better story, in both the plot and spelling. It should be easier to read and I hope you enjoy what I've done, I will be redoing chapter three in the next couple of days so just be patient and you will finally get to find out what happens. Thank you and I wish you all a Marry Christmas and happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

How it happened

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Jack didn't sleep well that night. He was tossing and turning and warring about what his brothers were going to say tomorrow, and then he had nightmares about what had happened three months ago.

_All Jack could think about was Bobby, he had realized when he was fifteen that he loved his brother Bobby more then just a brother. Sure Bobby picked on him, called him names, but he was always the first one to stick up for him, and protect him. Until now, it was the first time in a long time when he couldn't fight for himself and he didn't have Bobby or his other brothers to protect him. It was one of the many times he had regretted moving to New York. He tried fighting them off, but they over powered him, tied him up, and raped him._

Jack jumped awake when someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Bobby, Jack some woman's here to see you, says her names Susan." Bobby said. "Oh I'll be there in a minute." Jack said as he got out of bed and quickly put his clothes on and headed downstairs. Susan was laughing and talking with his brothers. "Oh hey Jack, your brothers were just telling me some stories." Jack looked embarrassed.

"What ever their telling you don't believe it." Jack smiled as he looked at them then her. She patted a spot on the couch, "Come on Jack have a seat." She said, he walked over and sat next to her. "I haven't told them what I do for a living, yet. It's up to you." Susan said. The others took a seat as well, Jack nodded. He looked at his brother, "I have something to you all." He looked at Sophie. She got the hint, and left for the kitchen. "Susan isn't just my friend, she's my…Therapist." Jack said he looked at the ground. "What, why do you need a Therapist Jackie?" Bobby asked.

"Because…because, three months ago. I-I was." Jack's lip was quivering as he was trying to tell them, but trying not to cry at the same time. "You were what Jackie?" Jerry asked. They weren't liking where then was heading. "I was…raped." Jack said. The reaction he got wasn't the one he was expecting. There was no yelling, no accusation, no one tell him he's disgusting and dirty. Instead Bobby walked over to Jack and hugged him, sure Bobby was pissed, but not at his brother, but at the guys that did this. Jack was surprised, he hugged Bobby back. Susan moved as Jerry and Angel came over to hug Jack as well. It had been a long time since all four of them had hugged like this.

After what felt like hours, when it was only half an hour. Bobby and the others pulled away, "Jack, why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked. Jack was looking at the floor, he didn't say anything. Bobby put his hand under Jack's chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye. "Jack, Jackie. Why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked again. Jack wanted to look away but he couldn't, "I was scared." Jack answered softly.

"Jackie why, what did you think would happen?" Jerry asked. Jack still didn't take his eyes off of Bobby. "I thought you guy would be disappointed, and…angry. I didn't want you to think that I was weak, and dirty." Jack said that last part as a whisper.

"Jack the only thing that disappointed us was the fact that you didn't tell us." Angel said, the others agreed. "Really, you don't think I'm weak." Jack said.

"No, in fact we think your strong, because instead of hurting yourself or trying to hide, you went a therapist and is working through it. Now that takes strength." Bobby informed him. "Come with me." Bobby said as he stood up, grabbed Jacks hand and headed upstairs. Jack followed willingly. Susan and his brothers watched them go upstairs. "It's about damn time." Angel said. They had seen how much Bobby loved Jack, and it was a love that wasn't brotherly at all. They could also tell that Jack felt the same way. Bobby took Jack to his bedroom and closed the door. "Bobby?" Jack asked not quit understanding. That is until Bobby kissed him.

A/N: I hope that answers some reviewers questions about Bobby and Jack getting together. I'm sorry this chapter was so long in coming, I've been so busy and my writers block had finally lifted. So to all those that reviewed and love this story, I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter makes it up to you all for taking so long. The next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
